


Without a Gyroscope

by nonky



Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: Prompted by katarik on LJ: Riddick/Carolyn, But I will never let you down





	Without a Gyroscope

He was barely a man, but she had been told more than once she wasn't much of a woman. She chose to go out on the missions that prevented proper showers for months at a time. She chose the long absences and let the boyfriends go. The last one had wanted her to have a baby, and Carolyn knew pushing a child out of her vagina wouldn't make her more acceptably feminine. She told him no, he moved out the next time she was called to fly.

Anyway, it was all fucking darkness and they were about to die messy.

Riddick had been locked up for a long time. Solitary with restraints even ruled out taking care of things himself. By rights, he should have be a rape machine. He wasn't. He shoved her to the cave wall. He put his body between Carolyn and any monsters and he kissed her mouth. Riddick could see perfectly; she had to grope for him, and her hands fell on all the places he could be pushed to rushing into her. His mouth opened wider on her own. He made her jaw ache.

If she was making a mistake about trusting him, he was big enough to rip her to shreds. The others were dead or hiding, and she didn't know how to find survivors. Carolyn knew the regs for searching a downed ship, but she could barely locate herself. She hadn't expected to find it in the arms of a prisoner.

"You taste sweet," he said, like he was going to eat her. She nodded stupidly because she tasted like she tasted; she didn't try to alter or improve upon it and wasn't going to take credit. "I'm going to take your clothes down, okay?"

He could see her nod, but he nipped gently at her jaw, massaging away how she was clenching it. They had to be quiet or those things would find them. They had to be quiet or it would be like they really were having sex in a cave. They hadn't been badly hurt, but his arms were covered in light scratches from cramming his shoulders through the rocks.

"I haven't done this in a while," she gasped. "I want to. I'll try to be fast for you."

Riddick rubbed the side of his nose down her neck. She expected him to tell her a lie about how she smelled good. His voice could be rich and warm like a dessert she didn't know the name of.

"Carolyn, this world is getting eaten. What do we have to hurry for?"

That was the riddle of him; the mix of intelligent deliberation and the things his file said about killing sprees and animal rage. He wasn't faking the light press of his hands down her chest. Riddick peeled her ragged shirt up, threw it down. He cupped her breasts over the sensible cotton bra that minimized the distraction for her co-workers. She didn't go to work for this.

His thumbs roamed like a test, seeing if she would turn chicken. Carolyn never backed down from a schoolyard dare. She pushed back with her shoulders and out with her pelvis, grinding on the hard front of his pants. She kind of hoped some of what she was feeling was belt or gear or something.

"Can you - can I leave it on," she whispered. It was terrible being naked on that world, like a cut of meat out of the butcher paper. The thrill on her nipples wasn't a good enough feeling to make it worthwhile.

"Yeah, can leave it on."

His head dipped and large fingers pulled down the bra, exposing her on one side. His mouth closed on a nipple, tugged serenely for more than a minute. Her arms went around his neck and cuddled not-too-close. She didn't want to stop him from doing that.

Riddick pulled back, lapping a final time at her breast. The elastic snapped back up to cover her, then he was freeing the other breast to do the same. God, she was wet and he was probably aching. She wanted to ask why he'd bother arousing her patiently when they barely had time for a dry hump.

He was maybe faster on her second nipple. The result was an inter-linked low ache rising in a vee from her pussy up to her stuttering nerve-endings. She whimpered as his fingers opened something on his own clothes. He slipped the button of her pants, and she held her breath. The zipper slid down slowly. The panties edged off her hips and down to her knees. She couldn't run if she tried.

Her cowardly hands sought Riddick, and found his bare chest. Carolyn traced down absurd muscles, looking for the safe haven of clothing covering him up. It wasn't there. He had stripped completely. Maybe he had his pants down around his boots, but he was facing away from on-coming danger. Her eyes strained to watch his back.

"Cover my mouth if I scream," she said. "If they found us here, we'd be dead."

"Won't find us," he said, tone less honey and more speed. He kissed her again and she wasn't too startled to kiss back.

She was more angular than lush, but the softness of a woman was universal. Carolyn trembled at him. Riddick skimmed his fingers over her belly, giving her time to push him off. Everything was revelatory about it; soft hair, pretty flesh, easy give of moisture as his fingertips crept into her body. He slipped his digits in gently, slow when he had to be wanting speed.

Maybe he wasn't as bad as they thought: The people he'd killed weren't out collecting for widows and orphans - more like creating them. Riddick had made himself violent from necessity. He got his women the usual way; cash or drinks or attraction to his body. He had never taken by force what he could get more honestly.

Maybe she was trying to justify a bad decision.

She mumbled to herself under her breath, and he worked his fingers harder up into her. He needed space, and she was tight. There was nowhere better and more comfortable to go.

Carolyn lifted her foot and kicked out of her pants. She was going to have to get at least one leg around him, and she was feeling spectacularly short. She couldn't see, but his body was enough to orient her. She leaned and clung and he held her up with the hand not twisting circles up inside her.

Her knee rucked up around his hip and he withdrew his hand to hold her steady. Carolyn dropped her face to his shoulder and he picked her up slightly. Riddick moved gracefully, filling her in a smooth motion. He paused and nosed her face out of hiding until he could kiss her again.

They were trapped and doomed and there was nothing either of them could do to really change all that. It fell off and there was lightness in her limbs. She bobbed and clenched to his rhythm, goading him faster when she felt ready. He was mouthing her earlobe. If they were lovers who stood a chance of making it to tomorrow, Riddick would have something sweet or dirty-hot to whisper. His rough inhales were good enough.

She shifted uneasily, biting back sounds that couldn't come out. He cupped her ass and gave a series of push-pull plunges that took her air. Carolyn grabbed at his big arms - huge arms, strange safety - and imagined he might be looking at her with something not entirely removed. She closed her eyes and the darkness was natural, private.

Carolyn wiggled and arched. The pressure in her lower body was close and constant. She hooked her knee higher around Riddick and he thrust harder. His biceps twitched under her hands and he hissed long and low. He could see her bouncing on his cock, she realized.

The heat caught her up and shocked her. Inside her eyelids, light burst around them like a supernova. She ground down into the burn of it and ended up with her mouth plastered to his skin. He was sweaty, and she wondered if they'd been fooling around in their hidey cave longer than she'd realized. Riddick jolted her against the wall. He gave a twist of hips and back, and pressed her roughly on the rocks. Their harsh embrace stretched out too long to be simple.

"Can you let me down, please," she asked politely.

He kept his hands on her until she was shimmied back into clothes. Riddick found her discarded shirt and turned it right-side out for her. He dressed and lead her to duck next to the space they would have to crawl out. As she felt her way along, the feeling of him watching her back was almost physical.

It was damn good thing they were going to die, because she didn't want to have to explain to herself what he was to her now.


End file.
